Inappropriate Twinkling and Chuckling
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is determined that tonight, of all nights, Albus Dumbledore will behave himself. "There will be no inappropriate twinkling or chuckling tonight." Minerva commands Albus. Fluffy fun ensues. A Minerva and Albus drabble or oneshot.


Inappropriate Twinkling and Chuckling

Albus Dumbledore had just arrived in Minerva's chambers, he was resplendant in his best purple and gold robes.

"I do hope you are going to behave yourself tonight." Minerva said as she gazed at Albus disapprovingly. _'Why in Merlin's name had he chosen to wear those ghastly purple robes ? Didn't he realise how important tonight was ?' _

Albus' bright blue eyes sparkled humourously, "Don't I always behave perfectly my love ?" He chuckled lightly, in a way that irritated Minerva beyond belief.

"There will be no inappropriate twinkling or chuckling tonight Albus Dumbledore." Minerva said firmly.

Albus' only response was another chuckle, as the twinkle in his eyes intensified so that they almost seemed to dance with merriment.

"That is exactly what I mean ..." Minerva snapped, glaring disapprovingly at Albus' merrily twinkling sapphire eyes, and the give away twitching at the corner of his mouth. If she heard just one more chuckle from him he was a dead man.

"So when is it appropriate to twinkle and chuckle ?" Albus enquired softly.

"Never !" Minerva stated firmly in her best 'I will not be disobeyed,' voice.

Albus gasped in mock horror, "You'll be wanting me to give up lemon drops next." He teased gently.

"I'll settle for you behaving like an adult for once." Minerva snapped, "And do you have to wear those revoltingly garish robes, tonight of all nights ?"

Albus assumed an expression of wounded dignity, which Minerva knew was faked, "You don't like my best purple and gold robes, with the silver stars and moons ?" He asked sadly, so sadly that Minerva could swear she saw crocodile tears in his eyes. "I wore them specially for you." He added mournfully with a giant sniff.

"Why can't you dress like a normal sensible headmaster ?" Minerva grumbled, "And no I don't like them ...do you always have to walk around looking like an escaped Christmas tree ?"

Albus started to chuckle at this, then silenced himself rapidly as Minerva glared fiercely at him. "I can take them off if you like ..." He offered mischeviously, as he started to untie his belt, "Though I'm not sure if I remembered whether or not to put on underwear ..."

"Albus Dumbledore you do that belt back up this instant !" Minerva thundered, her eyes round with horror, as she hoped desperately that he was only joking about the underwear. Surely even Albus couldn't forget his underwear on such an important night ?

"Just think I could be naked under my robes, instead of naked under my underwear ..." Albus said thoughtfully, as though the idea fascinated him. "Perhaps we ought to check ...after all I wouldn't want to be guilty of inappropriate nakedness under my robes ..."

Without a word Minerva whipped her wand out and pointed it at Albus, for a moment Albus looked a little nervous, perhaps he had gone too far with his teasing, he knew Minerva must be nervous about tonight. Minerva muttered a few words under her breath and suddenly Albus' robes were transfigured into sombre black robes, with absolutely no additional colour whatsoever. As Albus gazed in horror and dismay at his new outfit, Minerva snapped, "And that Albus Dumbledore will teach you to tease me, and don't even think about changing them back either unless you want to suffer severe consequences ..." Minerva left the words hanging in the air like an unspoken threat.

"Black ... such a depressing colour ..." Said Albus gloomily, "Couldn't you have turned them some more cheerful colour ? I feel like Severus in these." Albus plucked mournfully at the dark black robes. "You even turned my favourite rainbow coloured socks black ...I'll get depressed feet if I have to wear these all night ..." He whispered sadly as he gazed at his ankles.

"Your feet will probably be relieved to be wearing a sensible colour for once." Minerva said firmly, "I expect they get headaches wearing those garish colours you put them in all the time ..."

Albus twinkled merrily at this, "You know my dear, I think you're getting nearly as silly as me ..." He said conversationally, "Perhaps silliness is catching ...wouldn't that be wonderful ..."

Minerva glared at Albus furiously, "I am most certainly not getting silly." She thundered, "How dare you ..."

"But my dear you did say that you thought my feet might get headaches ..." Albus chuckled, in a manner that Minerva found most annoying, "Shouldn't it be toe aches not headaches ? Unless of course feet have heads ..."

"Albus will you stop talking nonsence !" Minerva bellowed, her eyes sparking with emerald flames, "I refuse to get into a discussion about feet with heaches, when tonight is the night I introduce you to my parents."

"I have met your parents many times before my love ..." Albus said softly,

"Not as my fiance you haven't." Minerva answered, with a well hidden but still percetible tremble of nerves in her voice. "This is different ...this is important to me."

At once Albus eyes softened in understanding, he'd known Minerva would be nervous and had hoped his teasing might take her mind off her parents visit. Gently he kissed Minerva on her slightly flushed cheek and whispered, "I will be good my love, there will be no inappropriate twinkling or chuckling, or anything else inappropriate either, you have my word on it. I'll even tolerate these gloomy robes for you,

For the first time that night Minerva smiled, and her whole face seemed to soften as it so often did, when she smiled for Albus. Reaching up she kissed Albus tenderly on the lips, then watched the delight cross his face, as he noticed how his once depressingly black robes were now a very pleasant shade of midnight blue, decorated with a single golden star on his collar.

"You are most kind my darling." Albus said gently as his blue eyes sparkled adoringly at her. "And now I believe it is time to introduce me to your parents."

The End

_Author's Notes_

_Inspired by some random words that jumped into my mind, written with no real idea of a plot, just flowed out of me as I went along. I couldn't resist writing it, inappropriate twinkling and chuckling just captured my imagination. Please review, since reviews fill gloomy dull damp days with sunshine. :D_


End file.
